


Don't Let Me Down

by Charlieexo



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlieexo/pseuds/Charlieexo
Summary: A story about four times that Merlin was there for Roxy, and the one time he wasn't when she needed him the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Violence and smut is ahead!

Roxy Morton has never dealt well with heat. She’s always preferred winter over summer – hot cups of tea and jumpers to iced water and vest tops. So it was no surprise that being posted in Turkey in August was her idea of hell. If she didn’t have a rather important job to do, she would be holed up in her room, in nothing but her underwear, with the air conditioning on full blast. Unfortunately for her she had a terrorist to find, so she was traipsing through streets, sweating like a sinner in church, with Merlin in her ear telling her which ways to turn. 

“You’re rather lagging today, Lancelot.” Came the almost irritable Scottish brogue through Roxy’s ear piece, as she ducked into an alleyway and continued on her slow paced chase. 

“That’s because it’s in excess of a thousand degrees out here,” She mumbled back, “But I’m sure in your little air-continued cave that fact is highly irrelevant to you, so if you’d kindly shut up, I’d be grateful.” 

“I’d heard that extreme heat made people snappy,” He replied, “Take a left at the end here.” 

“If you’re going to continue taunting me, I’m turning the comms off and going blind,” Roxy shot back, turning left as she was told, “Why do these people insist on taking the long way round, we’ve been trailing him for what feels like months.” 

“In line with Kingsman policy, I’m going to have to remind you that going of comms is forbidden Agent Lancelot, so I wouldn’t recommend that,” Sometimes, Merlin’s voice calmed Roxy on a mission, today, all it made her want to do was scream, “You’ll be pleased to know he’s gone into a building just up ahead, almost time for action, it’s the one with the brown door.” 

Roxy stopped dead in her tracks. He had to be joking. “They’ve all got brown doors.” She hissed down the line, painfully aware that there were people around who would notice her talking to herself if she wasn’t careful. 

“Simmer down, Lancelot,” Merlin spoke from the other end, she could almost hear the smirk in his voice, the lenses of her glasses circled around the door in question, “I have absolutely no idea what you’re going to find when you get in there Lancelot, so glasses on at all times and we’ll have you out of there in no time.” 

Roxy debates for a brief moment about bursting in through the front door to get the whole mission over and done with so she can find some shade. Or a breeze. Her common sense, along with her army and Kingsman training kicks in though, and instead of kicking the door down, she slips through the side window and into a dimly lit kitchen that looks like it hasn’t been used in years. 

The object of the mission is simple – to extract a list of names being held by the terrorist group as potential attackers. Names of people in the UK that the group is in contact with to plan a range of high-profile terrorist attacks. If she’s clever Roxy can be in and out without being detected. A simple case of grab the list and run. It’s never that easy though. 

Merlin had been awfully quiet in her ear, obviously believing like Roxy herself that she’d be in and out without much trouble. Until she stepped on a creaky floorboard as she searched a room upstairs in the house for any sign of the list she needed. The hushed voices in the room that she had worked out was directly below her stopped, just as Roxy did herself. She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes, mostly in annoyance at her own carelessness. 

Within seconds she was rifling through the drawers of the desk in the room as she could hear the men downstairs picking up what she could only imagine would be guns. By her calculations she had seconds, maybe just over a minute if she was lucky, before they came bursting into the room. 

“Any idea what form this list actually takes Merlin?” She whispered, “I’ve not seen a single scrap of paper in this whole house.” 

“Probably a USB,” He spoke, sounded calm on the other end, “Paper has gone rather out of fashion these days.” 

“And you couldn’t have told me that to begin with?” Roxy mumbled, armed with the new information it took her mere seconds to pocket a black USB stick from the desk drawer. It was her unfortunate luck that her finding was simultaneous with the kicking down of the door and a flurry of foreign shouts. 

“Keep calm Lancelot,” Came Merlin’s voice in her ear, as if she had any other choice, “There are three of them – it’ll be like being back in training.” 

As if it was the most natural thing in the world, Roxy’s first reflex was to pull out her gun and fire two warning shots into the wall behind the heads of her assailants. The heat had given her a very short temper and she wanted to get this done with as soon as she could. 

The three men froze at the sound of a gun. Roxy had no doubt that when they opened the door to her small stature that they were expecting an easy fight. The sight and sound of the gun had the exact effect that Roxy had desired. All three men were stood completely still with looks of absolute disbelief on their faces. It would seem that gunshots are a language universally understood. 

Roxy took full advantage of their shock. She pocketed the gun in the back of her trousers before she ran and kicked the first man she reached square in the chest, resulting in him falling backwards, the wind completely taken from his sails. 

“Nice shot Lancelot!” Came the exclamation from Merlin in her ear, she’d briefly forgotten about him. 

Roxy turned and with a split second to react saw one of the other men run towards her as if to grab her middle and drag her to the floor. The years of dance training she’d done when she was much younger aided her in gracefully dodging the man. Before he could turn around to try again, Roxy’s foot met with the back of his knees, sending him crumbling to the floor. 

In her efforts to subdue the second man, Roxy’s attention had been entirely diverted from the man she had been following through the streets. In a flash of limbs and a crack of pain, Roxy found herself pinned to the wall. The man had his arm across her neck to hold her in place, his other hand pointed a gun to her temple. He was shouting at her in a language she didn’t understand and for a split second, her Kingsman training was forgotten for blind panic to take over. She kicked her legs to try and hit a shin or some other body part that would give her the leeway to move out and kick his ass, but he was strong, and she was stuck. 

“Breathe Lancelot,” Upon hearing Merlin’s voice, she calmed, “He’s asking who you are and what you’re doing here, just stay calm and answer him and hopefully he’ll understand English.” 

“I… I don’t understand,” Roxy spoke, finding the arm over her throat restricted her ability to speak clearly, “I can’t understand.” 

“Good,” The sound of Merlin’s voice was almost drowned out by more shouting, at this point, it irritated Roxy more than it intimidated her, “He’s still saying the same thing, so the only option we have is to wriggle you out.” 

In a moment that made Roxy wonder how she’d managed to get through Kingsman training at all, she realised she could move her arms. Within seconds she’d wrapped both her arms around the arm the man was using to point a gun to her head. She managed to pull herself free from the near chokehold he had her in and pulled gun from his hand. She was close enough to take the butt of the gun and give the man a hefty hit to the back of the head, knocking him unconscious and ensuring that when he woke up, he’d been feeling it for the next few days. 

With each man led on the floor with varying injuries and degrees of pain, Roxy considered her job done. She moved her own gun from the back of her trousers back to its holster and patted her pocket to make sure the USB was still there. She gave the house a quick once over, urged on by Merlin who told her what to take and what to leave, but within five minutes she was back out on the street, walking as fast as she could towards a glass of cold water. 

“Good work Lancelot.” Merlin spoke in her ear. 

“Your Arabic skills deserve thanks as well,” Roxy spoke back, “But next time, Eggsy is coming to the hot places.” 

*** 

Champagne, unlike extreme heat, was something that Roxy enjoyed undeniably. However, she tended to enjoy it much more in the comfort of her own home instead of at an elaborate gathering of important dignitaries and politicians whilst watching Eggsy wince every time he swallowed from his own glass. 

“You’ve been a Kingsman agent for over a year now and you still haven’t learnt to at least pretend you’re enjoying that?” Roxy spoke under her breath as the pair leaned against the bar. 

“I can’t help it Rox,” Eggsy shot back, “It’s so dry, it’s minging.” 

“How eloquent,” Roxy smirked, making a point to drain the champagne from her glass, “Your tastes will catch up sometime I’m sure.” She patted his suited shoulder and gave him a smirk. 

Roxy then went back to scanning the room. On the surface it was a simple mission – a spy that needed bringing in for questioning. But in a room full of people dressed in sharp suits, sipping champagne, brushing shoulders with every kind of politician, it was hard to find exactly who they were meant to be looking for. 

Roxy picked up another flute of the complimentary champagne being lines up on the bar as fast as it was being taken away and began a circle of the room. Eggsy caught on to what she was doing and started his circle in the opposite side of the room. 

“I thought you’d never start moving,” Came the bored voice of Merlin in her ear, “How is that champagne?” 

It irked Roxy that she couldn’t reply to him, so instead she pulled the glass of champagne up in front of her glasses so Merlin, sat back at HQ drinking his tea, could see just how much she was enjoying herself. 

“I’m reliably informed we’re looking for a woman,” Merlin spoke, changing the subject, “So keep looking at I’ll have her as soon as I can.” 

Roxy took two circles of the room and another glass of champagne before Merlin barked in her ear again. 

“Galahad seems to have her in sight,” in her champagne haze Roxy was almost glad that it wouldn’t be her job to seduce a spy tonight in order to subdue her, “Lancelot, head out of the room, take a left and follow the corridor, there’s a meeting room which will be the ideal place to subdue out subject,” Roxy took a glass of champagne for the road, noting that after this one, she would need no more, “Galahad, she’s all yours.” 

Roxy swiftly located the room Merlin had instructed her to wait in and plonked herself down on a chair rather unceremoniously. She placed her glass of champagne on the table and sat back, aware that the cut of her dress wouldn’t actually allow her much comfort. She kept an eye on her watch and as Eggsy rounded a full forty-five minutes as a no-show, Roxy could only assume things were going south. She let out a big sigh and rested her head on her hand, almost jumping out of her skin when Merlin spoke to her. 

“He doesn’t seem to be in any distress,” He spoke plainly, “He’s just taking his own sweet time.” 

“I’m sure he believes that he needs to charm her knickers off, even though she’s going to get in here and get a swift tranquilizer to the neck.” Roxy replied back in an almost identical tone of bluntness. 

“Are you jealous I didn’t let you talk to the pretty spy lady?” 

“Merlin, shut your damn mouth before I come back to HQ and do it for you.” 

“I just thought you could use some company,” She could hear him sipping his cup of tea in the background, “And Galahad isn’t providing me with anything juicy to listen to.” 

“Is he doing a really bad job?” Roxy asks, watching her stiletto heel bob up and down as she moves her foot in time to some imaginary beat. 

“It’s not the greatest,” Came Merlin’s answer, “But she does also seem rather disinterested.” 

Twenty minutes later and Roxy had almost drifted off from waiting when the door opened ever so slightly. She jumped to her feet and moved her wrist to position ready to sink the tranquilizer straight into the neck of the spy. Eggsy was lucky that Roxy had been caught unaware at his entrance, because he had no spy in tow, and had she been paying attention, he’d be on the ground with the dart in his neck. 

“Where is she?” Roxy asked. 

“I’m afraid I’m not her cup of tea,” He sighed, flopping down onto a chair before eyeing Roxy’s expression, “I fear this was probably your job from the start.” 

Roxy sighs and without another word she marches back down to the large ballroom. She resists the urge to take a glass of champagne from the tray circling the room and instead strides around the room, making sure to get a good look in her glasses so Merlin can tell her where to go, so she can get this damn mission over with, go back home and get out of her dress. 

“She’s sat on the sofa over there,” Merlin instructs, “Black dress.” 

As soon as Roxy zones in on the woman she knows she’s done for. Pretty girls had always been Roxy’s weak spot. The woman in question had dark olive skin and beautiful thick black hair. Her lips were painted red and Roxy knew that her eyes would be a delightful chestnut colour. She had her head rested on her hand, her elbow was draped along the top of the sofa she was sat on. Roxy almost crushed a glass of champagne as she took it from the waiter that passed her. Now or never. 

Roxy strutted to the sofa and slowly sat down. 

“You look almost as bored as I feel.” Roxy spoke, offering a smile to the woman who looked at her. 

“Not bored, observing,” She had a heavy accent that Roxy couldn’t place, but it suited her, deep and sexy, “Don’t you find watching men fascinating?” 

“The way they’re all so keen to prove they are better? Superior?” Roxy spoke, crossing her legs, “It’s one of my favourite past times.” 

“The way they’ll look over here every now and then,” The woman spoke, turning to Roxy, “They need women like us, beautiful women, so they don’t get bored, that’s why we’re here, to sit and look good and be the fantasy of every man in this room.” 

The woman looked Roxy up and down, in Roxy’s mind she was deciding that the bright orange dress was rather obnoxious, paired with stilettos, it screamed of someone trying too hard. Roxy needn’t have worried however. 

“Orange is a good colour on you,” The woman smiled, but only with her mouth, her eyes gave away another motive entirely, “Why don’t you pick up your champagne and follow me somewhere a little quieter?” 

Roxy didn’t need to be told twice. She picked up the glass and sauntered behind the woman until they were out in the corridor, door closed behind them. Roxy felt herself propelled against the wall, the glass of champagne fell from her hands and smashed on the floor, but it didn’t get a second thought as the women pressed her full, red lips to Roxy’s mouth. As a reflex Roxy put her arms around the woman’s neck and momentarily lost herself in the feeling. It had been a long while since she’d had any kind of sexual affection, from a woman or a man, and she was going to make the most of it. That was until Merlin’s damn voice had to break her out of her haze. 

“Galahad is ready when you are Lancelot.” 

Almost disappointed that she wasn’t going to get to go any further with the mysterious lady who had now taken to trailing lips down Roxy’s jaw, she took hold of one of her hands and dragged her silently to the door she had not long come out of. She took a deep breath and swung the door open, almost pushed the woman in and watched as she threw a hand up to her neck where Eggsy had shot the dart and then crumple to the floor. 

She walked in, slammed the door behind her and stood above the unconscious body a mess of raging hormones and sexual frustration. The realisation that she hadn’t had gotten laid since well before Kingsman training began. 

“Ya’ did better than I did Rox,” Eggsy spoke, “Well done.” 

Roxy looked at her closest friend and smiled a genuine smile. She couldn’t be mad at him, no matter how much her enflamed need to get a leg over made her frustrated, “Thanks.” 

“Although, you might want to get rid of that,” He spoke, reaching out a hand to rub at the sides of her mouth, “You’ve got a little something there.” 

She could just about make out in Eggsy’s glasses that the woman’s red lipstick had smeared all around her own mouth. She furiously began rubbing at her lips, although she knew Merlin had seen everything, the boys coming to pick up their spy needn’t know what lengths she’d gone to to get the dart in her neck. 

*** 

Roxy is coming up on 10 consecutive hours in her office and she’s just about ready to throw her half empty mug of cold tea at the wall. She picked up the sheets of paper she had been working from and read them for what felt like the millionth time and she just couldn’t for love nor money figure out what the hell she was doing wrong. 

She put her head in her hands and let out a low growl. Anything other than opening a word document or sending an email on a computer was beyond Roxy Morton. Why she had volunteered to try and do a follow up hack of a group that had done some considerable damage a few days prior by hacking into a mainframe in the city and sending the stocks and share crashing she would never know. Why Merlin hadn’t taken it as his work either she didn’t know. She would assume had he done this himself it would have been done and forgotten by now. 

She was tempted to march to his office and ask for help but if there was one thing Roxy Morton hated more than the heat, it was having to ask for help. No. She would stay in this damn office until she had done the job herself. 

Standing up from her desk she could feel her bones whine in protest from being hunched over a computer screen all day. Her eyes were dry from staring at a screen, now understanding why her mother, who spent her life staring at a computer screen, swore by brightening eye drops. She was tired, so she picked up her mug and instead of throwing it at the wall, she calmly took it to the kettle and filled it up with a cup of coffee before returning to her desk. She could do this. 

However, an hour and a half later, it was becoming increasingly apparent to Roxy Morton that she couldn’t do it. In frustration she snapped her pencil in half before letting out a growl of frustration. What she really wanted to do was give up and go home, but she knew that the rest of the mission that (thankfully) Eggsy would complete, relied on her hacking into the mainframe and finding out vital information about the group that would aid him. 

So, she made herself a fresh cup of tea, picked up the papers and marched herself through HQ. The quiet corridors only emphasised how long she had been here today. Her mind briefly thought to her poor dog, Dido, who would be absolutely climbing the walls wanting her dinner by now. She just had to pray to every possible God that the man she wanted was still here. 

She almost put her fist through the door, despite it being made of several layers of reinforced steel, when she knocked on it. She waited no time at all before the door opened to reveal Merlin. 

“Can I help you Lancelot?” 

“You can indeed,” She spoke, holding up the papers, “I’ve spent over twelve hours today trying to hack this mainframe and I still can’t do it.” 

Wordlessly, Merlin moved aside and let her in, closing the door behind him. It had been a while since Roxy had been in his ‘office’ if that’s what you could call it. Maybe man-cave was more suitable. Full of big screens, computers and technology Roxy wasn’t sure she’d ever understand. 

“If you’d have taken the job it would have been done about eleven and a half hours ago.” Roxy spoke, extending the sheets of paper instructions to him. 

Merlin took hold of the sheets, flicked through them before Roxy could even blink and then discarded them on the side next to his empty tea mug, “Looks easy enough,” He commented, only adding to Roxy’s annoyance at the fact that she could have been wrapped up in bed at this point, “Take a seat and I’ll have it done in no time.” 

Roxy rolled her eyes but sat down in the chair that rested just behind his own. She moved it so she had a decent view over his shoulder as he started working away. 

Roxy had never felt pure anger and absolute wonder towards one person at exactly the same time. In the space of ten minutes, Merlin had managed to do what she’d failed to do in an entire day. It made her want to scream in his face for being such a clever bastard but also hug him because she was so astounded and how bloody brilliant he was. 

“How has it taken you that little time?!” Roxy groaned as he handed her back her sheets of paper. 

“Years of practice,” Merlin replied, turning in his chair, “And an above average IQ.” 

“Are you suggesting I’m dim?” Roxy asked. 

“Absolutely not, you wouldn’t be here if you were,” Merlin replied, leaning back on his chair, “I’m just suggesting with a little more practice it might just take you six hours instead of twelve.” 

“You’re lucky I’m too tired to hit you right now,” Roxy smirked, “Thank you.” 

Without giving Merlin the chance to reply, Roxy had gone to fall into a coma for the next few hours, leaving Merlin to wonder why he wished the blonde bombshell had stayed sat behind him, watching him intently for a little longer. 

***

“Merlin, for crying out loud, we don’t have time for this!” Roxy hissed as she stood in the overcrowded square, trying her best to use every inch of her training to figure out where her target was. 

“Well, maybe if Galahad had done his job properly and stopped the deal, we wouldn’t be here now!” Merlin’s equally irritated voice replied back. 

“There’s not time to sit there and blame him anymore,” Roxy replied, squinting her eyes when the sun hit her eyes, “There are thousands of people in this square Merlin, and if we don’t find these weapons, all of them, including me, are done for.” 

Kingsman had been following a group of Russian terrorists for months now and had uncovered their intention to get hold of Weapons of Mass Destruction. Eggsy was supposed to stop the deal and nip this issue in the bud early, but one thing had led to another and they’d been outsmarted. It turned out that actually there wasn’t anything more dangerous than a scorned Kingsman. Which is how Roxy found herself in one of the most populated tourist areas in Russia, trying to find where these damn weapons were, before they could do any damage. 

“Well as you’d expect Lancelot,” Merlin spoke, she could hear furious typing on the other end, “These people don’t exactly want us to find these weapons.” 

“Well can I suggest you use that above average IQ you keep badgering on about to put yourself in their shoes?!” 

Roxy was getting even more wound up with every passing second that she wasn’t neutralising weapons. With the radio silence on the other end of comms from Merlin, she had no other choice than to try and figure out where these weapons were herself. She strode into the centre of the square and looked around. She realised that this central area was more densely populated with tourists than the other parts of the squares, there was a large fountain that people were gathering around to take photographs and there were several bars and restaurants that had set up tables outside in the sunshine. If she were a terrorist (Which she thanked her lucky starts she wasn’t) this was the place she’d hit if she wanted maximum damage. The thought made her shiver. At any second someone could let those weapons off and she’d be done for, just like everyone else. 

Looking around, she realised that there were two medieval towers, both opposite one another. If Roxy had to bet, that’s where the weapons would be. She didn’t have any time to waste. She ran in the direction of the first tower. As per her luck, the towers seemed to be rather popular tourist attractions, boasting that you could get the best view of the city from the top. As she ran up the stairs of the first tower she bumped into several people who shouted at her in foreign languages she didn’t understand. 

When she reached the top, she gave the large space a once over and found nothing there, no sign of weapons or anywhere indeed to hide them, but she’d seen from the bottom that there was a spire on top of the room she was in. She located a ‘staff only’ door that didn’t look to have anything stopping any old Tom, Dick or Harry walking through it other than the ‘staff only’ sign pinned on it. Behind it was another spiralling staircase that Roxy ran up two steps at a time. 

Reaching the top of the stairs, she realised she was well and truly fucked. There was indeed a weapon, poised in the window, with a countdown timer telling her she had seven minutes before the thing would blow. 

“Merlin, are you there?” She asked, walking carefully over to the bomb. 

“I am,” Came his reply, “Holy shit, that’s what we’re working with?!” He exclaimed when he closely examined the footage coming in from her glasses. 

“There’s another tower across the square, identical to this one, so I’m almost certain there will be another weapon over there, we’ve got less than seven minutes to get rid of both of these,” Silence on the other end, “If you had a good idea, now would be a good time to let me know what that is.”   
“Right, do you see the panel with the timer on it?” Merlin asked, “Pry that off as carefully as you can.” 

Roxy took the small knife from its place wedged in the top of her boot and did as she was told. Behind the timer face were several wires in a set up that Roxy hadn’t seen in training. 

“Fucking hell,” she heard Merlin mutter in her ear, “Typical chemical weapon it would seem.” 

“Merlin!” Roxy exclaimed, “I’ve got about five minutes to disable this and get across the square to the next one, I haven’t got time for this, just tell me which fucking wire to cut!” 

“You need to cut the two in the middle at exactly the same time, okay?” Came the always calm voice of Merlin in her ear. 

“How the hell are you so calm about this?” She muttered, gripping the two wires in her fingers before cutting them with the knife in her hands. A deep breath left her mouth when it didn’t blow up in her face. 

“No point both of us panicking, Lancelot,” Merlin replied, “I’ve alerted back-up but I don’t think they’re going to make it in time.” 

“Then you need to get as many people out as you possibly can,” She looked at the timer display and saw it was still counting down, “Fuck, Merlin, it’s still counting down, three minutes.” The imminent sense of failure was settling in Roxy’s stomach, she knew even if she did manage to stop this one, there was no possible way she could stop the one across the square. 

“Fail safe,” Merlin stated, “Pry that lip off there Lancelot and there should be a button behind it that will stop it.” 

Thankfully, Merlin was right and once Roxy had pressed the button, the timer stopped. She could faintly hear commotion on the streets below and assumed someone was clearing the square. 

“Lancelot, you need to get out now.” 

“I know Merlin,” She sighed, turning on her heel to run out the way she’d come in, “They aren’t all going to get out, are they?” She asked, when she was back on the street in the midst of the chaos. She realised that she had about a minute before the other bomb went off. 

There was more silence in her ear, so without thinking Roxy began running. Her Kingsman training meant that she was much faster than everyone else trying to get away. None of them realised what the hell they were actually running away from which meant that many of them weren’t rushing. Roxy wanted to scream at them, to tell them that if they didn’t speed up they’d be dead within the next few seconds. She turned around to see where she’d come from at just the wrong moment. 

She saw the explosion milliseconds before she heard it and then realised she was nowhere near far enough away from it. She dropped to the floor and curled herself into a ball as the noxious gas filled the air. She could feel her throat tighten and tried her best to hold her breath. The screaming was the worst, she could hear children screaming for their parents, parents in turn screaming for their children. In the confusion that followed, someone managed to kick Roxy as they ran past which caused her to open her eyes and take a deep breath of whatever nerve agent had been released from the bomb. The last thing she saw before she blacked out what a small child falling down next to her, completely lifeless. 

*** 

The consistent beeping of a machine was the first thing that Roxy registered. The second was the feeling of a hand on hers. The last thing was how bright the lights in the room were when she finally opened her eyes to find Eggsy sat at her bedside. She shifted slightly which alerted Eggsy to the fact that she was finally awake. 

“About time, Rox,” Came his south London twang, he squeezed her hand gently, “Do you want anything?” 

Roxy tried to speak but her mouth was as dry as the desert so instead she just gestured to the cup of water on the tray table in front of her. Once she’d drunk the entire glass, she pushed herself up onto the bed a little, feeling the tell-tale ache in her bones that told her she’d spent too much time led in this bed. 

“How long have I been out?” She asked, not recognising the sound of her own voice. 

“About two weeks,” Eggsy replied, “It was touch and go for the first few days, but the doctor said you were going to be fine once all the stuff had cleared from your lungs.” 

“I’ve been asleep for two entire weeks,” Roxy spoke, “So explain why I don’t feel rested at all.” 

Eggsy chuckled at her which in turn made her laugh as well, “Even looking like death, you manage to lighten the whole situation.” 

“How romantic,” Roxy chuckled, using her hand to push his shoulder, “I suppose they’re working you to the bone in my absence?” 

“Considering my failure to procure the weapons led to the near death of a Kingsman agent and the actual deaths of thousands of civilians, you probably won’t be surprised to hear I’ve been relegated to desk duty for the next few weeks,” Eggsy replied, “Speaking of, I probably should get back, Merlin will have my guts if he realises I’m spending more time down here than filling out paperwork.” 

At the mention of Merlin’s name Roxy felt her heart skip. That was new. Once Eggsy had kissed her cheek and promised to come back later that night, she led on the hospital bed and thought back to the square. She purposefully didn’t think too hard about the child that had landed next to her on the ground, but thought more about the bald, Scottish genius that had crept into her thoughts as she dropped to the ground in her little protective ball. 

She hadn’t known then that she would be plucked from there alive. She thought about her parents, who had absolutely no idea that she was risking life and limb for Queen and country and briefly about what Kingsman would tell them when they went to break the news. She thought about what would become of her precious poodle, Lizzie. She didn’t dwell on what Eggsy would do without her. She loved that boy more than she cared to admit and the thought of what her death would do to him wasn’t something she wanted to think of. And then, finally, before it all went black, she thought about Merlin. How she’d wished to hear his voice in her ear that final time, how she wished she knew what he smelt like in the crook of his neck where her head would be buried if they hugged. 

Roxy spent another week in the Kingsman infirmary. She’d fallen into a routine of sleeping until Eggsy came to see her for a few minutes in the morning to bring her a breakfast that wasn’t completely tasteless. Then she would read and nap until he came to see her in the evening for a few hours. All the while though she was wishing that the door would open and in would stride Merlin. She was rather miffed that he hadn’t come to see her. He was her sole handler after all. She’d left completely lonely. Not wanting to burden Eggsy with the shit she’d seen that day in Russia. 

By the time she was discharged to go home, Roxy could have cried with relief. Her apartment was exactly as it had been the night she’d left for Russia. Before she could think too much, the familiar patter of feet came bounding towards her. Eggsy had made sure that Lizzie was back home for Roxy. He’d taken it upon himself to care for her, which Roxy was grateful for, although she was sure the bad habits he’d taken up with JB had been instilled upon her Lizzie as well. 

“Hello girl.” Roxy cooed, scratching her poodle under the chin, thankful to finally be back with her. 

***

Snuggled up on the sofa, Lizzie sound asleep behind her knees, with the soft sounds of violin and a good book in hand, Roxy finally felt relaxed. The two glasses of Scotch were probably helping as well. She was about to mark her page and move herself and Lizzie to bed when there was a small knock at her door. Roxy double checked the clock. It had just gone eleven. 

She stood up and looked down at Lizzie, who as still fast asleep, despite the second knock at the door, “So much for the guard dog.” Roxy mumbled as she moved to the front door to swing it open. 

Stood in front of her in that moment was Merlin. She stood silently looking at him. He was dressed exactly the same as he always was. Shirt, tie, sweater, suit pants and his glasses. The only difference was the bouquet of obnoxiously bright flowers in his hand. 

“Well, better late than never.” Roxy muttered, moving to let him in. 

She took the outstretched flowers from him and left Lizzie to sniff at his ankles. She put them in a vase and watered them, “These are lovely, thank you.” She called out to him as she carried them from the kitchen back to the living room. 

“I’m glad you like them.” He spoke quietly, which irritated Roxy. 

“What took you so long?” She asked, hands on hips, trying to look as intimidating as possible. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I’ve been holed up in that infirmary for over a week, three if you count the two weeks when I was knocked out, and you didn’t come to see me once.” 

“Roxy, I…” 

“No, don’t even say it,” Roxy interrupted, “You have always been there for me, at the other end of my comms, just down the hall, always there, but the time when I needed you the most you weren’t there!” Her voice was raising, “I saw kids die Merlin,” She stated, “Innocent kids dead, parents screaming over their bodies, all because we couldn’t do our job and who the hell was I supposed to talk to? Eggsy doesn’t deserve that kind of burden. I needed you for God’s sake, and you weren’t there!” 

“I’m here now though.” Merlin replied, softly. 

“What took you so bloody long?” Roxy all but spat at him. 

“The fact that for a very short amount of time, most of us thought you were dead!” Merlin spoke, voice raised, “No reply from your comms, a massive explosion of chemical weapons, everything was stacked against you, and sat there in my office thinking that I’d never get to see your face again, or hear that sarcastic tongue once more, I was lost.” 

“And those three weeks in the infirmary when I was very much alive?” 

“I couldn’t face the fact that part of the reason you were there was my fault,” He spoke, taking a step towards her, she didn’t step back, “If we’d known sooner if I’d been quicker in calling backup we’d have been fine, you’d have been fine and thousands of innocent people would still be alive, none the wiser that they’d been close to the end.” 

Roxy was silent. She’d not expected this. When she opened the door she’d wanted to take the flowers and send him on his way. Now all she wanted to do was envelope him in her arms. 

“And then there was the realisation that actually, I quite like you.” 

“You what?” Roxy asked, letting her folded arms drop to her sides. 

“The first night you were brought back, I went home and I was so relieved that you were going to be okay, but then I realised what would make me even more relieved was if you were led in the space next to me, and as a man who I’m pretty sure is old enough to be your father, or at least rather embarrassing Uncle, you can imagine how hard it was to come and see you.” 

Roxy couldn’t think of anything worthy to say, so instead, she closed the gap and kissed him. Throwing caution to the wind, she wound her arms around his neck and moulded her body to his as Merlin’s hands rested on the small of her back. 

His lips were softer than Roxy had been expecting but it was a pleasant surprise as she opened her mouth and let his tongue slip into her mouth. He tasted exactly as she thought he was, of the Earl Grey tea he drank and a hint of the mint he’d been eating before he arrived. It was a taste that seemed typically Merlin that Roxy found intoxicating. 

“You didn’t have plans tonight did you?” She asked softly, pulling away but taking one of his hands from the small of her back into her own. 

“None that involved leaving here.” He spoke softly, following behind her down the hallway to her bedroom. 

The room wasn’t exactly what Merlin had expected. Her bedsheets were a pastel floral design, he would certainly have pegged her as having more plain sheets. There was a vanity in the corner that was covered in her make-up and perfume and a few photos of her family that caught his eye, distracting him from the fact that Roxy had shucked her pyjamas off her body and was stood in the middle of her room in nothing but her underwear. 

“I’m sure I’m not that sore a sight,” She mumbled, causing Merlin’s head to snap around to look at her, “I’ll talk about the family tree afterwards if you’re that interested.” 

Completely forgetting what had distracted him as soon as the sight of Roxy in her deep blue underwear met his eyes. He strode towards her, taking off his jumper. Merlin attached his lips to hers gently, the closeness of his body to hers caused Roxy’s knees to hit the foot of her bed, giving her no choice but to tumble onto the sheets, taking Merlin down with her by the collar of his shirt. 

She let an uncharacteristic giggle as the pair shuffled up the bed so her head was rested on her pillows, blonde hair splayed out beneath her. Merlin thought briefly as he kissed down her neck that she was the most splendid sight he’d ever seen. 

Roxy let her hands work Merlin’s tie off, wanting him to be as bare as she was becoming. Once she’d worked the material from his neck and went to throw it with abandon to the floor, she felt it plucked from her hands. There was a moment of slight confusion which allowed Merlin to bind Roxy’s hands to her metal headboard with the tie he’d just taken off. 

“As a trained Kingsman, I’d have expected you to have seen that coming.” Came his husky voice as Roxy tugged at the tie, which resulted in nothing but pulling it tighter. 

Her slight annoyance at her reduced movement quickly dissolved when he took off his shirt. She hadn’t expected such a toned chest to be hiding under his large collection of jumpers. A soft sound of approval came from her throat. 

Once he’d rid himself of his belt, Merlin began trailed kisses from Roxy’s throat down to the tops of her breasts that were almost bursting out of the dark lace. With his expert hands, he reached around her back and undid the clasp. He threw the offending bra to the floor and latched his mouth around one of Roxy’s nipples. She arched her back into him when he rolled his tongue over her nipple and let out a low moan when he ran his teeth gently over it. By the time he’d given the same attention to the other nipple, she was begging him to move down her body and give her attention where she needed it the most. 

The arch of her hips must have given him a clue because he was soon pressing wet kisses along the line of her knickers where it rested against her skin. He hooked his fingers under the band and dragged the material down her legs and discarded it on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Roxy spread her legs almost immediately. She’d always been told not to be shy about what it was that she wanted. And right now what she wanted was Merlin’s head between her thighs. 

Merlin gave a chuckle at Roxy’s eagerness but decided to keep her waiting a little longer. The thought of finally having Roxy was causing his cock to strain against his trousers, so he made quick work of shucking them off so a little of that strain was relieved. He caught the Roxy looking at the bulge in his underwear with a hunger in her eyes. 

“All in due time.” He muttered with a smirk as he lent down between her legs. 

He kissed and nipped his way up one of Roxy’s thighs and down the other at an agonisingly slow pace. He could hear Roxy’s groans of frustration that his lips were everywhere but where she actually wanted them. 

Deciding that he’d kept her waiting enough, he used his big hands to spread her legs before flicking his tongue on her clit. It was a split second touch and gave Roxy absolutely no respite from the frustration she felt. She whined and pressed her hips up into Merlin’s face to try and get him to touch her more, but it just resulted in her hips being held down to the bed with his hand. 

With the other hand that wasn’t being used to stick her to the bed, Merlin slipped two fingers into her pussy, feeling a male sense of pride at how wet she was for him. 

A moan fell from Roxy’s lips at finally feeling some kind of friction. If she’d thought his fingers talented across a keyboard, they were fucking outstanding when they curled up inside of her and found a spot she didn’t even know existed. Then, just as she was getting used to the feeling of his fingers inside of her, he finally added his mouth into the equation. 

He began by just licking at her clit, which made her cry out as she threw her head back in pleasure. Then, when she began moving her hips in time with the movements of his tongue, he latched his mouth around her clit, adding a sucking motion on top of the flicks of his tongue. 

All Roxy wanted to do was reach her hand down and make sure his head didn’t move until she had the orgasm she was hurtling towards. The frustration of not being able to touch him was almost enough to put her off. Almost. 

She could feel herself tipping over the edge when Merlin’s tongue flicked against her clit in just the right way whilst his fingers hit a spot inside her. It was just the right combination to cause black spots behind her eyes and a slight scream of his name to slip from her lips. The clench of her muscles around Merlin’s fingers was enough to make his cock throb between his legs at what it would feel like clenching around him. 

Roxy led breathless and feeling like her bones had turned into jealous. The boys at university had never made her cum like that. She was trying to catch her breath when Merlin undid the tie from her wrists and kissed the red lines her straining had caused. 

Once Roxy could think straight again, she fused her mouth to Merlin’s as her hands fumbled to push his underwear down his legs. He kicked them off as his tongue found hers. There were a few awkward seconds where Merlin found a position that worked for him. Roxy placed her hands on his ass and angled her hips up. 

“I swear if you take much longer to fuck me, I’m going to die.” 

Merlin chuckled but wasted no time in thrusting his cock into her. If Roxy had thought his oral skills had been good, his fucking was a completely different story. Within seconds he’d angled Roxy in a particular way that meant he was hitting the spot his fingers had found along with brushing her clit. 

Roxy had never been fucked like this in her life. Merlin’s pace was unlike anything else, it was fast and hard and everything she’d wanted, but at the same time it just wasn’t enough. She could hear herself as if she was watching from the corner of the room and she’d never sounded like that either. She was crying his name, begging him to go harder and pleading with him to never stop. 

She felt right on the edge of another orgasm since he’d pushed his cock into her and set the punishing pace, it was only when she moved one of her hands from digging her nails into Merlin’s shoulder to rub at her clit that she tipped over almost instantly. 

The sounds of Roxy’s orgasm, paired with the feeling of her pussy clenching around his cock and the pain of her nails digging into his back was enough to set Merlin off into his orgasm. He stilled inside her, burying his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder as she gruffly moaned her name. 

He carefully slipped out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her. He gently pulled Roxy onto his chest as they both tried to catch their breath. The thin film of sweat across their bodies caused them both to shiver, so they quietly burrowed under Roxy’s flowery sheets to keep warm. 

“I’m usually not done that fast.” Merlin muttered against her hair. 

“I’m not complaining,” Roxy chuckled, “Anyone who can give me two orgasms like that is entitled to be as fast as they want.” 

They stayed there together, Merlin’s arms wrapped around Roxy who was resting on his chest, until they were both pretty much asleep. 

“You know, the last thing I thought about in Russia before it went black was you?” Roxy muttered, so quiet that Merlin almost missed it, “Not that I would have known, but I’d have been pissed off if I’d have died without knowing you could fuck like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> WELL. I've been working on this damn one shot since the beginning of June. I'm relatively new to the whole Kingsman party. Don't ask me what took me so long. BUT. I'm here now, with my contribution, in the form of a Roxlin/Merlot story! 
> 
> It's based loosely around the Chainsmokers song 'Don't Let Me Down' - which if you haven't, I urge you to listen to, because it's these two all over. 
> 
> ALSO. I'm pretty sure I'm now on a watchlist for the amount of time I spent researching threats to the UK on the MI5 website and for the amount of in-depth research I did into chemical weapons. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
